


Silence isn't Golden- Outtakes and Snippets of what Could Have Been

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Dragon and Boy [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chapters that I decided not to do since they didn't go properly, Little bits of what I could have done, Multi, Outtakes of the Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Just some chapters I decided to ultimately not do in my original story, which is now titled Sins of the Father, Requiem of the Son. Old chapters I took out after publishing, scenarios I didn't go through with, things that were too soon of too much at that point and time, and small side-stories in a separate place.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Others but Unspecified
Series: Dragon and Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662934





	1. The Downtime Episode that never really happened

{This is ASL}

“Normal Talking”

_Thinking or flashback_

_‘Telepathic linkup’_

_“Writing”_

**_Natsu’s moves_ **

**Emphasis for anger**

**“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

_Everyone was exhausted and beaten._

_Loud wet footsteps thumped through the space. Mud dripped off of Robin’s cape and was caught in his shirt. It was a gritty gel for Artemis’ hair. Kid Flash tried to get up but was smacked back down by a muddy hand._

_Clayface laughed before his hand morphed into a hammer. The mud monster raised it high to smash the Atlantian when Batman crashed through the skylight, setting a taser to the monster and melting it into a puddle of goop._

Natsu winced as he watched the debrief video, still feeling mud flaking from his scales. “I need to talk with Aqualad,” Batman said. “The rest of you hit the showers and head home.” Superboy scoffed, spreading his arms wryly. “look around. I _am_ home…” Natsu glanced at Kaldur before spreading his wings and fluttering after Superboy to the showers. _‘Honestly, we all were pretty rough around the edges today…’_ the Halfling said wearily. “We went after Killer Croc last week, Riddler the day before that mission, and we took out a human trafficking ring in New Zealand over the course of a three-day mission that week…” Robin said, his shoulders drooping. “I think we’ve gotten some well-deserved rest time.” Natsu fist-bumped his brother tiredly. _‘Amen to that, brutha.’_

As Natsu let the hot water wash over his scales and skin, taking special care to scrub the spear-variant on his tail and get _all_ the mud and grime out of it, he paused when he realized that Superboy had taken extra precautions with him for the mission they just returned from. It was like the clone was glued to his side, and it wasn’t that Natsu _disliked_ it, but it was making his more… _animalistic_ instincts crop up more violently than before. Not to mention, Megan was moving in a bit closer every day… the smell of iron hit his nose and Natsu looked at his tail to see he had pierced the scales he was gripping it so hard. It healed up within minutes, but it made the Halfling groan and bang his head against the shower wall. _I have it bad, don’t I?_

Turning off the water flow, Natsu stepped out and raised his body temperature to steam-dry. Rifling through his drawers, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt in saffron gold accents to put on before leaving his room to start dinner. Seeing Robin leave with his glasses and civilian clothes on, Natsu fist-bumped his brother on his way by. “See you later, Natsu.” _‘Yeah, man. Try not to get abducted again, okay?’_ Robin saluted to one of the people who knew his civilian identity before smirking. “you know they love me~ can’t get enough.” Natsu shivered. _‘I… didn’t need that image right before going to make dinner, Rob. Get outta here.’_

As Robin’s call-sign said he’d left the Mountain, Natsu did a quick sniff in the air and found that Superboy and Megan were still occupied. Sighing, Natsu padded into the kitchen and looked around for ingredients to make meatloaf. As he went around the kitchen, he asked their Echo Dot (something Robin brought in one day for a game of hide and seek- and holy, _damn_ , that was a scary-ass event) to play some music.

Instantly soft piano music filled the room and Natsu smiled tensely when he recognized the song. _This Beating Heart_ by the Score.

 _Of all the times…_ Natsu rolled his eyes but honestly didn’t bother changing the song- it was a good one, upbeat, and he had it on his phone himself, so it didn’t hurt anyone…he waved his tail to the beat as he dug out the ground meat and bowls, pulled out a sleeve of crackers, some bell peppers and the seasoning.

His mind hummed along with the music as he chopped the peppers and slipped them into the bowl once done before unwrapping the beef. He spun through the kitchen dancing and twirling, using his claws to mix the raw meat and his tail to smash the sleeve of cracker to the beat. He took some salt and added two shake of that, some pepper- six shakes from there. garlic and onion powder needed two shakes each, and then he remembered that he hadn't set the oven to preheat. Superboy and Megan paused in the hallways as they heard the commotion in the kitchen. Glancing at each other they sped up their gait and arrived just as Natsu put the meatloaf in the oven for a good hour.

 _‘hey guys. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so.’_ Megan tilted her head curiously. “What did you make?” _‘Meatloaf. Raven couldn’t cook to save her life, so I took over the job. Sorry Megan.’_ The martian smiled. “No, it’s fine. I wanted to watch some TV anyways. What about you, Superboy?” the clone grunted. “I’m gonna work on my motorcycle.” Natsu shuddered. _‘I still don’t understand the appeal of those things...’_ Superboy chuckled before turning and walking away. The Halfling hummed before turning to the martian. _‘Can you contact me with your telepathy when the hour’s up? I’m gonna go for a fly…’_ Megan nodded, though she seemed puzzled at the request.

Natsu flew through the beach doors and spread his wings, flying straight up as high and fast as he could. He pushed through the cloud cover and was illuminated by the moon, it’s silver glow bathing him is white light. It may have been cliché, but Natsu reached for it. A clawed hand extended high towards a sliver-blue disk he couldn’t touch. Silver blue, just like Superboy’s eyes… Natsu closed his eyes as he felt gravity grip him and pull him back down to earth. He tumbled and flipped, twirled and spun as if dancing in his fall. He trailed golden fire as he reached maximum velocity and spun clockwise, face to the ground and making a drill of fire from the sky. Finally, only five hundred meters from the ground, Natsu snapped his wings open and rocketed out over the ocean, kicking up a small shockwave as he flew. Finally angling back up, Natsu repeated the process. Flying towards something unattainable, unreachable as he currently was.

He continued until Megan called him, telling him the meatloaf was ready.

=›◊‹=

Superboy frowned as he recalled a conversation he and Robin had on their mission with Roquette.

_“Sooo… you like Natsu, do you?” the clone looked up from his seat with a confused frown on his face. “Yeah? We’re friends, aren't we?” Robin hummed before glancing away from his team mate. “Yeah, but that’s not what I meant- does your heart beat faster when he hugs you or touches you? Does he do things that make you happy, and do you enjoy being around him?”_

_Superboy furrowed his brow before nodding cautiously. Robin sighed before turning to his friend. “Look, SB. I think Natsu chose you for something… around this time of year, he always got… fidgety, but those who didn’t take the time to know him never understood why. It’s worse since you came, but in a good way.” Superboy blinked before looking away. “All I’m saying is that Natsu might like you too, and not in just a friend sense, but a_ like-like _sense. He’s my brother, and I’m certainly not gonna stand in the way of whatever makes him happy. But if you hurt him… I’ve got a gauntlet of Kryptonite with your name written all over it.”_

_Superboy actually jerked in slight alarm at that threat, but the thought of hurting Natsu actually sent a thrill of revulsion through the young clone’s mind. Not knowing what else to do, Superboy nodded._

The clone sighed as he set the wrench he was holding down and rubbed his face. Thinking about the Halfling _did_ make his heart beat faster, that was for sure, and Superboy felt… happy when Natsu took him flying, happier than he felt at any point in the day, really. All his quirks and habits, his sassiness and his sadness, it made Natsu who he was. He groaned as he sat up and held his hand in front of his face, feeling phantom prickles of Natsu’s scales on his palm. _Could it really be that way?_ The clone asked himself. _Could I like Natsu… like_ that _?_

Dinner was well received, but Kaldur couldn’t help but feel that there was a tension in the air between his team mates. Megan seemed to just feel awkward, like she was stuck between two large burly sharks at an intersection and they were talking over her head. Natsu avoided looking at Superboy and the same went for the clone. The Atlantian’s eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. _So that’s it…they’ve realized it, but are too unsure of how to proceed to do so._ The Atlantian smiled softly before looking at the half-eaten food on his plate. _A similar story above and below, no, Tula?_

 _‘What a great dinner, but Imma go to bed!’_ Natsu stood and sent a clearly fake yawn out to the small group. He took his untouched plate to the sink before saluting the others still at the table. _‘Gnight~!’_

Kaldur blinked before standing as well to go after the problematic teenager. “I’ll be right back.” Natsu jogged down the hallway, his face flushed and his heart going faster with each step. A jabbing pain was starting in his chest and Natsu put a clawed hand over the pounding muscle. Being in the same _room_ as Superboy made his Season go farther and farther out of hand, and at the rate it was going he would be unable to perform properly in missions. “Natsu, wait!” Natsu slowed to a stop as Kaldur came up behind him. _‘What Kaldur?’_ the Atlantian’s brow furrowed in worry as he focused on the minute tremors shaking the Halfling’s body. “What’s wrong with you? You haven’t eaten anything for the past three days, and don’t try to tell me that you just aren't hungry- I had yet to see you skip out on full meals like this.” The Atlantian didn’t want to pull this card, but if he wanted to get through to Natsu he’d have to. He grabbed the Halfling’s wrist and pulled him into one of the rooms lining the hall. Facing the younger and crossing his arms over his chest, he leveled a firm glare at Natsu and gave an order.

“Talk. _Now_.”

Natsu gulped because _oh, shit Kaldur’ahm was using the big-brother voice better tell sum’m FAST_.

=›◊‹=

Kaldur sighed as Natsu finished explaining his situation. “So, the short version is that you’ve… gone into _heat?_ ” Natsu nodded, embarrassed tears pricking his eyes. “Natsu, no one will think any less of you just because you’ve chosen Superboy.” _‘That’s where you’re wrong, Kaldur-_ everyone _will think less of me, of_ him _!’_ Natsu’s mismatched eyes pricked with tears as he looked at the elder desperately. _‘It’s bad enough people think more or less of him because he’s Superman’s Clone, and Big Blue hates me enough without me parading with his technical son as my_ mate _and not to mention I’ve picked a GUY. I’ll admit I’m gay and not ashamed of it at all, but who’s to say Superboy is gay and isn't ashamed?! And the backlash of this will hit not just the team but the-!’_ Kaldur smacked a webbed hand over Natsu’s mouth, even if the Halfling wasn’t speaking verbally, the shock of the motion made him stop. The Atlantian rubbed his head in exasperation. “If Superman doesn’t want any part of Superboy, then he has no say in _who_ he wants to be with. As for loving someone of the same gender, Love is love, no matter who or what you pick.” Natsu stared at the elder boy with wide eyes.

_‘R-really?’_

There were times like this that Kaldur felt Natsu could be his true younger brother. His pain and confusion made his heart clench. “Yes, really. I noticed you let Superboy keep one of your scales. That marked step one, correct?” Natsu flushed and nodded. Kaldur gained a sneaky smirk as he nudged Natsu’s shoulder with his own. “…And you made us- and by extension, _him_ \- dinner. That’s mark two~.” Natsu grumbled before ducking his head. “But what is the last step, I wonder?” Natsu froze before flushing a pink rivaling his hair.

He muttered something and Kaldur’s grin widened. “I apologize, what was that?”

 _‘I have to sing a soul-song and perform a skydance while flying with him in my normal form and my dragon form, alright?!’_ Kaldur hummed before standing. “Well, I know if you can sing and dance as well as you can play, you have already succeeded.” Natsu gave the Atlantian a deadpan look. _‘Kaldur… I_ can’t _actually sing…’_ “You practically played the piano in your head and we all heard it, remember?”

_‘…ah…’_

Kaldur sighed. “Look, Batman’s given us a week to ourselves, and in that span of time I plan to confess to a childhood friend of mine on a trip to Atlantis… if I do, or at least come close to doing it, I’ll call you and you have to complete the soul song for Superboy. Deal?” Natsu stared suspiciously at the offered hand to shake on it before he huffed. _‘Yeah, sure…Deal.’_

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

The next morning, Kaldur left for Atlantis leaving Natsu strict instructions to try and not burn anything down and Natsu sticking his tongue out at him like the mature fifteen year old he was. The Halfling fidgeted before turning to Superboy. _‘Sooo… uh, I was wondering…’_ the clone glanced down at the smaller boy and raised an eyebrow. _‘We don’t really fly anywhere except for around the mountain… or, on missions… and, uh… I asked Batman if I could take a partner with me to fly through one of the natural parks and landmarks in the US… aah, have you heard of Yellowstone NP? I was wondering because I thought we could fly in and, like race along the deeper ends of the valleys and canyons and… uh… yeah… maybe go camping too for the Courtship…?’_ Superboy looked away, weighing his options. He’d wanted to work on his bike, but this did sound much more interesting… he had never heard of Yellowstone anyways. “Sure. When you wanna leave?”

Natsu blinked his mismatched eyes owlishly. _‘Uh… an hour or so? To get packed and set the Zeta beams.’ Jeezuz I wasn’t expecting him to say yes!_

Superboy shot the Halfling a smile before nodding and turning to walk to his room. The Halfling’s face slowly morphed into a wide grin before he flushed. _Oh, shit.. oh, damn it’s happening… I gotta- gotta pack and grab foods and stuff… oh, gawds this might actually end well for me!_

=›◊‹=

The skies were dark by the time the two left the Mountain. they promised Red Tornado that they would radio in using the Satellite phones the moment they set down for the night. A small cloud cover from an otherwise clear night was the boy’s only hindrance and the winds were fairer than ever. They watched as the cities and neighborhoods gradually turned into farmland, and farmland turned into forest and remote grassland. Natsu churred in delight as they passed over hills and cliffs, the wilderness calling him like a siren song. “Hey, remember when we were guarding Roquette and you started… playing music in your head?” the Halfling turned his head to look back at his partner. _‘Yeah? What about it?’_ the clone glanced away before feeling his cheeks warm. “Can you sing for me like that…? It was nice.” Natsu’s wings straightened out a bit before a tremor shook his frame, concerning the clone.

_‘Um… maybe… lemme think on the song for a moment.’_

The moment turned into fifteen.

Natsu fought with his soulsong trying to escape his grip. He didn’t want to ruin it, not until their last night out. Instead, he paid attention to the happiness he felt being able to be out in the wild. Raven had done an excersize with him once, she left him in the wilderness for a full year on his own with only his dragon form and his senses about him.

It was one of the things he was forever thankful to the demi-demon doing for him.

He got it.

Superboy straightened when the sound of a violin wove through his mind. Piano followed after, sounding excited and joyful, and Natsu’s excitement in being out here in clean air thrummed like a drum in the back beat.

**Play _Something Wild_ from _Pete’s Dragon_ by _Lindsey Stirling_**

_‘Heh, hold on tight, Conner!’_ Natsu let out a roar as he drove his wings down and shot higher, breaking into the underbelly of the clouds and rolling to the right. Superboy tightened his grip on Natsu’s scales and hunkered down against the wind, but his mouth was stretched in a full-blown grin.

**_You had your maps drawn,_ **

**_You had other plans to hang your hopes on._ **

**_Every road they led you down felt so wrong~_ **

**_So you found another way!_ **

_‘Remember when we first met in Cadmus? They tried to make a plan for you.’_ Natsu’s reminiscing made Conner frown slightly. “Yeah, they made me attack you guys-.” _‘And the Genomes gave you a_ choice _. They let you be free. You found a path you could walk with your own two feet, and damn, son that takes some guts to do.’_

**_You've got a big heart,_ **

**_The way you see the world it got you this far._ **

**_You might have some bruises and a few scars…_ **

**_But you know you're gonna be okay~!_ **

_‘And anyways, if the others hadn't freed you, you’d be still trapped with the noise in your head and the lies in your heart… you must’ve been scared when you first saw us clearly, not to mention confused…’_ the clone furrowed his brow. He was confused, why was Natsu bringing all this up? “Why are you talking about this now?”

The Halfling turned, only a hundred meters from breaking through the clouds to the view beyond, and sang his answer.

**_Even though you're scared,_ **

**_You're stronger than you know._ **

_‘Because strength doesn’t amount to just being the clone of Superman, ya’ weirdo. It’s about choosing where you can truly call home.’_

They broke through, and Superboy’s breath whooshed out of him like he was punched in the gut.

 _Stars_. Billions and billions of stars, more than he could see at the Mountain winked and shone overhead all around the full moon in milky bands, out of hiding from within the cloud cover.

**_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,_ **

**_Caught and all the stars are hiding,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home~!_ **

**_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen,_ **

**_Chase the sky into the ocean,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home!_ **

_‘Look Superboy!’_ Natsu said, warbling happily as he pointed a claw up at the white disk. _‘The moon!’_ the clone leaned backwards as Natsu leveled out, laying on the Halfling’s back and staring at the lights overhead. He’d seen the images from Cadmus, he’d seen them occasionally at the mountain, but _never_ had he seen stars like _this_. His frame shook, and suddenly he was chuckling, then he was laughing, then full-belly laughs that he was tempted to roll around with.

**_Oh woah, woah, woah!_ **

**_Oh, woah_** **_woah_** **_woah!_**

 ** _woah_** **_woah_** **_woah,_**

**_Oh, oh~!_ **

Natsu purred before he tucked his wings in and dropped like a rock, making the clone whoop and raise his hands. Natsu spun and twirled in the skies, the moon and stars at one moment over them then under them then beside to the right and to the left. It was wonderfully dizzying.

**_Oh woah, woah, woah!_ **

**_Oh, woah_** **_woah_** **_woah!_**

 ** _Woah_** **_woah_** **_woah,_**

**_Oh, oh~!_ **

Natsu snapped his wings out just before they landed in a lake. They kicked up a small wave as the rocketed towards the shore, Conner looking over Natsu’s side to see his reflection in the water. He bent over and trailed his fingers through the cool waves, holding his breath when Natsu dive under it and slithered through the clear dark waters like a snake.

The Halfling came about two hundred meters from the shore and sprang from the water, sending silver drops everywhere as he flapped higher to gain altitude. Expelling heat, he steam-dried himself and Conner. “Thanks.” He said with a laugh. The dragon-boy hummed in satisfaction. _‘Anytime~!’_

**_Sometimes the past can,_ **

**_Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand…_ **

**_You don't have to worry,_ **

**_You reach for my hand~!_ **

**_And I know you're gonna be okay,_ **

**_You're gonna be okay!_ **

“Hey, so I know Superman doesn’t like you… because of your father. Why don’t you ever stand up for yourself?” Natsu huffed before answering. _‘Because he doesn’t really try to see things from other’s point of view… it’s always that_ he _thinks he’s in the right…I mean, lots of parents don’t plan on having kids and most still accept them. Why can’t he do the same for yo-?!’_

“that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Natsu clammed up, listening. “You are YOUR own person. You aren’t that monster, Natsu, and the team and I will fight even Superman if he even tried to say otherwise- but there’s only so much we can do. You have a voice-.” The Halfling turned to give a deadpanned stare at Superboy and the clone faltered before giving a sheepish smile. “Well, you know what I mean. No one will believe you if you don’t speak up yourself." A warm palm pressed into Natsu’s scales and the Halfling stiffened.

**“And even if you're scared, You're stronger than you know…”**

**_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,_ **

**_Caught and all the stars are hiding,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home~!_ **

**_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen,_ **

**_Chase the sky into the ocean,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home!_ **

Natsu surged forwards, knocking the clone back with the force and spun in a barrel roll through the sky, fire flickering to life on his wings and tail and tracing lined in the night as he danced in the air.

**_Oh woah, woah, woah!_ **

**_Oh, woah_** **_woah_** **_woah!_**

 ** _woah_** **_woah_** **_woah,_**

**_Oh, oh~!_ **

Natsu loop-the-looped, making Conner yelp before laughing again. The boy had never felt like this before, this happy and light. Natsu hadn't felt this wanted and warm before.

**_Oh woah, woah, woah!_ **

**_Oh, woah woah woah!_ **

**_woah woah woah,_ **

**_Oh, oh~!_ **

Violin intermission came and Natsu’s voice trailed away, the Halfling flipped suddenly, throwing Conner off. The teen fell headfirst and panicked for a moment before he saw Natsu diving from the sky after him, only to stop and peer into his eyes, falling right in front of him. the Halfling’s blunt snout nudged Conner’s shoulder, making the teen twirl around. The clone laughed before poking the dragon-teen in the same spot, getting similar results.

**_Calls you home…_ **

Natsu angled under the clone and let the other settle on his back before flying over a straight plain of forest.

**_Calls you home…_ **

**_Calls you home…_ **

**_Calls you home…_ **

Natsu came to a pause and looked down at a clearing he and Superboy could rest in for a bit before continuing. Time flew by fast- they were halfway there from their starting point in Happy Harbor, morning on the rise and they were only another night’s journey to their destination- they spent the whole night doing tricks, rising before falling, stargazing, Natsu teaching Superboy about the constellations. Not the Halfling flapped, sending winds and dirt everywhere as he hovered over the small rest spot they may use for the day.

**_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,_ **

**_Caught and all the stars are hiding,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home..._ **

_‘Wanna rest for a bit?’_ the Halfling asked his passenger. A disheveled and breathless Superboy huffed before sneering at the dirt like it had personally offended him somehow. “No. keep going.”

Natsu grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the coming morning light _. ‘Heh. You asked for it!’_

**_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,_ **

**_Caught and all the stars are hiding,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home!_ **

**_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen,_ **

**_Chase the sky into the ocean,_ **

**_That's when something wild calls you home, home!_ **

Flying high up one last time, Natsu spun through the misty early morning to break through the clouds again. Superboy, despite his bravado, was about to crash. the one carrying him chuckled and the clone halfheartedly rapped the scale-covered shoulders with his knuckles. _‘Look, Superboy…’_ Natsu urged him. Superboy looked up and his eyes widened at the red and purple clouds around them, the light of the yellow sun peaking over the horizon, the warmth that felt much more… _more_ , here.

“ _‘The Sunrise.’_ ”, they said in unison. Natsu and Superboy shared a smile before Natsu slowly descended. _‘Alright, SB. I’ve been flying all night doin’ tricks and flips. I gotta eat and sleep.’_ The clone nodded with a smile as the music playing through the night in their minds faded away. “Same… maybe we can go back to that spot you picked out?” Natsu huffed tiredly. _‘Sure. We made good time and distance- flying all night got us halfway there.’_

The dup drifted down slowly, not in any rush to fully land, but all funned out for the time being as well. Nesting down in grass after eating from their packs, Natsu stretched out a wing to keep the sunlight at bay.

_‘sleep well, SB.’_

“You too, Natsu.”


	2. Cobra vs Natsu second round @ the Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more bloody and violent version of how the Summit Meeting wrap-up would have gone. it's not too different from what I did with the Attack on the Mountain chapter in my actual story though- just thought it was a pretty impractical way of getting Natsu injured. and how I did the property damage- Taipei wouldn't have been happy...

**_ Taipei, Time Unknown _ **

"Oh, I remember you~!"

Salamander narrowed his eyes at the cunning woman as he came up behind Red Arrow. _'Yeah, and I'd remember your smell anywhere, like wild cat and blood.'_ Cheshire smirked as she looked around Red Arrow. "Oh, don't be like that. Cobra can't wait to play with you again, by the way- you left a pretty good impression on him."

Salamander huffed, snorting black smoke and looking up at Red Arrow with a disgruntled look on his face. _'Have you gotten anything out of her?'_ "Nothing yet," The elder said with a scowl at the woman. "I was waiting for you to get here." Turning to the female Salamander leaned against the wall. _'Where's Aqualad?'_ "Ran into some minor trouble on the way here. He'll be a bit late." _'Ight. Let's get started.'_

Red Arrow turned to Cheshire, who was going through some kata forms while in a cell. "Who hired you?" he asked. Cheshire merely smiled as she slid into another form seamlessly. "Who else? The shadows, of course." _'And who hired them?'_ Salamander tacked on, tapping his claws against the scales on his bicep. "I didn't ask, little Dragon." He got with a wink. The Halfling hissed at the blatant teasing- despite his dragon half being settled with Conner's presence earlier that day, the dragon-boy's more animalistic side began to writhe free of its cage again. Fire flickered over golden markings before going out. _'Endgame? Was it the peace summit or Luther himself?'_

"It'd be more accurate to say that they were going after both," Red Arrow said. "Correct, little Red." Cheshire said with a smirk. "Two birds, one stone." Mismatched red and gold flitted up to covered greens before Cheshire spoke again. "So where are the rest of your friends? Especially the archery girl and the buff brute? I like them~." Salamander snarled, fire curling around the corners of his mouth when Roy reached out and gripped his shoulder, grounding him in place. "They are neither in my league nor wanted around me."

Cheshire grinned, reaching forwards and grabbing Red Arrow's collar to pull him close. "Poor Red Arrow… left behind by his mentor only to be replaced by a little girl. Where is your teacher when you really need him? Oh, that's right- teaching Little Arrow how to be a hero while you work in the cold all alone." she reached out her other hand and grabbed Salamander by his wrist when he was reaching out to pull Red away from her. "And _you_ … Oh, Acnologia told us the consequences of being rejected by a Chosen, the signs of seeing it in you. You better find a place to curl up soon little Salamander, because you're _Regressing_. The way you go, you probably won't make it to next year." Salamander went rigid, draconic pupils going pencil thin and the irises flashing a deep magma-like amber before he pulled himself out of it.

Red Arrow growled and yanked himself away from her, pulling Salamander along before the kid could lose it, but the salmonette fought the redhead, realizing something wasn't right by the scent in the air. _'Red, she was buying time! I smell Sportsmas-!'_

The entire cell block was engulfed in dust as an explosion blew the wall of the cell to pieces. "Great, it had to be you!" Red Arrow heard Cheshire grump. "Yeah, beggars can't be choosers, babycakes."

 _'ROY! Come on! If you ride we can catch them!'_ Following Salamander, Red Arrow burst onto the roof of the police building and watched as Salamander shifted, a dragon much larger than his normal form kneeling so Roy could get on. In an instant they were in the air and flying low over the buildings towards the fleeing assassins and their getaway helicopter.

Red Arrow nocked his bow and aimed at Sportsmaster, firing and missing by mere inches. Salamander swooped down and let Red slide from his back before shifting back to his normal form and lighting his fists on fire, the gold and black blazes illuminating the night around them. "I admire your persistence boys," Cheshire said with a smirk. She flung a Shruikan at Salamander while Sportsmaster drew a gun and shot at Red Arrow.

Salamander ducked, feeling the blades of the weapon shave off some three centimeters of the hair on his head, and Red dodged, allowing the two assassins to board the helicopter. Salamander moved to go after the fleeing transport but Red Arrow held him back. "It's my mission, let me go after her."

Firing an arrow he latched onto the underside of the vehicle as it flew away. "Are you even trying to get away?!" Sportsmaster asked Cheshire irritably. "Well, I hate to say it, but he has a good point~." Flashing her knife the woman sliced the rope off, sending Red falling back to the city below. Large claws wrapped around the man's waist and his fall was stopped as Salamander caught him. _'Damn it, Red- what would you do without me?_ ’ gold and red eyes had a patented really look as the dragon-boy directed them to a nearby roof. Salamander shifted back and crouched beside his brother. _'Now what?'_ Red smirked and pulled out a small tracking screen. "Now, we go after them."

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Salamander was crouched amongst the stone Gargouilles in the shadow of a temple. His eyes laid on Sportsmaster and Cheshire as they bickered about how the mission could have gone wrong.

"I hope you realize that the evening's agenda was to cause strife between nations, and not amongst my contractors?" a voice as oily as tar made Salamander shudder as _Ra's al- **fucking** -Ghul _stepped out from the shadows. Cheshire knelt in respect as Sportsmaster scoffed. "Twice we are disappointed in your failures- Luther has been a thorn in our side for quite some time now." Cheshire blinked under her mask before daring to look up at Ra's. "Master, I'm afraid I don't understand… who is this 'we' you speak of?"

The Head of the Demon tilted his head. "You do not truly think that Cobra was the only one to come through the Anomaly, did you?"

Salamander felt like ice cold water was dumped on his head. Red hair like blood caught the light of the torches, armor unlike any he had ever seen reflecting their red glow. On her left shoulder was a mark, one eerily familiar, and grey eyes were cold with armored determination. "Titania, glad you were able to make this appointment." The girl- Erza, the one from school, the one who stood up for him once- nodded. "Yes, it was rather trying getting away from the school grounds on time, but we managed." The boy from before stepped out of the shadows as well, the entire right side of his body covered in black and lavender chips of ice crackling on his arm. "What'd we miss?"

Ra's looked away. "Nothing of consequence. However, it would seem you are just in time to rid us of two little insects."

Ra's looked straight at Red and Natsu.

The two boys shared a horrified look before they made a decision- scatter.

"Devil Slayer, we go after the Son of Acnologia!" a flash of light pulled at Salamander's attention and he brought up his claws barely in time to deflect the sword arching towards him to slash across his chest. " ** _Ice Devil's Yukimaru_**!" Salamander bent backwards and disengaged from Erza just as Gray's lavender-colored katana sliced towards him. Red Arrow was occupied with Cheshire, so the Halfling was on his own.

Jumping down from the Band of stone gargoyles the dragon-boy raced along the roof, dodging kunai thrown by the insane girl. Mismatched red and gold eyes jumped from the roof to the sky and he spread his wings. "Oh, no you don't! **_Ice Devil's SCREAM_**!"

" **Heaven's Wheel Armor: Circle Sword**!" Salamander lept to the side and off the building, unable to take off due to the incoming attacks. Tumbling to the ground the Halfling growled, smoke and gold fire trickling from his mouth as he glared at his attackers. _'Who the **HELL** are you two?! What did I ever do to you?!'_

Gray- no, _Devil Slayer_ , sneered, his aura lighting up a pure frosty white that lashed in the air like an angry wraith. Ice spread from his feet like a glacier on fast-forward, ready to freeze the dragon-boy to the very core. He began to shake with fear because instinctively he knew that if this guy hit him full-on with this power, he would not survive it.

"Your old man took **_everything_** from us!" Devil Slayer hissed, moving his hands into some sort of casting position. "It's bad enough that bastard killed him, but that you'd look exactly like our fallen comrade if you didn't have the features of that monster really hits us what we’re down!" Salamander's world went red, then. With his tail lashing the ground, he snapped his teeth and let fire curl around the corners of his mouth, a low growl rippling from his chest as he bit down on the escaping wisps of flame to cut them off. He bit his tongue to keep from saying the stupid sentence on the tip of his tongue: _'I don't even know who you are.'_

Instead he shook in anger and resentment. It was **always** about Acnologia. What **he** did, what **he** accomplished, who **he** killed… and his sins were passed onto Natsu, the one trying to atone for things he never did in the first place.

_Natsu Dragneel._

_Was fucking._

_Goddamn **Done**._

Letting his anger rise to a fever pitch, Salamander's eyes were covered by his bangs. His claws dug through the flesh of his scaly palms and blood dripped from the puncture wounds to the stone below. _'…n… king… ll-e.'_

A lance of ice shot from the carpet of frost and slammed into Salamander's left shoulder, carrying him off his feet and through a wall before pinning him to the steel of the second wall. "What was that?" the boy's head shot up and both people paused at the bitter, teary, resentful look on his face. _'THEN FUCKING KILL ME! FREEZE ME AND SMASH ME TO PIECES IF YOU THINK IT'LL BRING BACK THOSE THAT **MONSTER** KILLED! It doesn't matter what I do, I'm only seen as Acnologia's son! It doesn't MATTER if I wasn't even fucking born when he did whatever the hell he did to you! It doesn't FUCKING MATTER THAT I'M TRYING TO ATONE FOR WHAT **HE** DID! TO EVERYONE IN THE DAMN WORLD **I'M** THE GODDAMN MONSTER FOR BEING **HIS** **KID**! I **NEVER** ASKED TO BE BORN **THIS**! I NEVER ASKED FOR MY MOTHER TO DIE, AND I SURE AS HELL NEVER ASKED FOR THAT MONSTER TO BE MY **FATHER**!'_

Salamander's chest was heaving from his rant, the sounds of fighting having since faded away. Devil Slayer and Titania stared wide-eyes at the trapped Halfling before bloodthirsty glares slid over their faces. "You hear that, Titania? He said to 'kill him'." the scarlet-haired queen of the fairies glowered, materializing a sword and pointing it at the pinned dragon's chest. "Yes…I heard. He's right- even if we kill him, it won't bring them back…" She traced it over his collar before the blade flashed to the right and dug into his right shoulder with enough force to tear the sleeve away from the joint.

"However, it will give their souls closure and keep others from befalling the same fate as them!"

Salamander refused to cry out. Instead he shot the pair a look that could have curdled dairy and forced his wounded arms to move, wrapping around the sword blade and drawing blood from his palm. Arrow looked up in the direction of the attack in time to see a pillar of gold and black fire burst through the roof merely twelve meters to his right. Looking into the hole after kicking Cheshire and Sportsmaster, the man having come running out at some point with loaded crossbows and even a sword, away, he saw his brother gritting his teeth, blood running from between the grit fangs as Salamander walked off a lance of ice and a sword jabbed through his gut.

Devil Slayer groaned as he looked up and went paler than normal. Salamander was hunched over, salmon locks pushed upwards by the incredible heat being emitted, coughing up blood but refusing to fall. _'This guy… we knew he wasn't normal from the start…but this is unreal!'_ Salamander took a step forwards, the ground of the temple cracking and splitting under his talons even as blood fell from the hole in his stomach and his mouth. Ra's looked on with an unreadable look before turning away and gesturing to the Assassin and client.

Titania's gaze was trembling as she saw the outline of a monstrous black dragon with flashing golden marking on the left side and jagged red flashing marking on the right poised to strike. _'He- he's a!'_

Salamander hissed, fire jetting from his mouth that sported larger fangs than before. Raising a fist, he ignited it as he prepared to deliver judgment on those who attacked him and his own.

"Monster!"

 ** _'Golden Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!'_** Power washed over the temple grounds before a blast of fire shook the earth. Red Tornado was toppled from the roof to the water below while Sportsmaster and Cheshire escaped with Ra's.

** …. **

Devil Slayer cracked his eyes open after a few moments to see the clawed scaled fist embedded into the stone in the middle of a crater that he and Titania were in. a frantic look to his right sent relief through his body- she was still here, alive. Holy shit they were alive?!

 **"I… Don't… Kill…"** a weary rumbling voice brought the Ice User from his inward rejoice. Looking up, he came face-to-snout with a golden-marked Acnologia look-alike. Rapidly getting into a casting stance Devil Slayer took a moment to see that the demon spawn wasn't attacking them, merely watching. **"I never… never have, and never will…"**

The dragon got to its feet, teetering precariously on its four legs, before moving to follow the scent of his brother, leaving Titania and Devil Slayer to wonder about their enemy and watch him limp away.

As the dragon turned the corner, Devil Slayer turned to look at Titania. "What do we do? This might change-."

"Nothing has changed." The scarlet haired warrior woman said flatly. Her grey eyes were as flat and sharp as flint knives. "Our objective is still the same. Kill Acnologia's son."

**=›◊‹=**

Salamander shifted back slowly, too tired to go through his normal speeds. There was a pounding in his head, the dragon half of his being straining against the resistance to stay and instead leave, to just bury themselves in instincts and ancient consequences and nothing else.

_Not yet._

Finding Roy at the shore of the river, he crouched down and looked at the bright red… red… who was red…? The memory slipped by before the dragon-boy grabbed it firmly in his grasp once more. **"R-Rrroy…?"** damn… seven years without speaking… he sounded like a frog that exploded in a microwave. The Red archer froze before looking up into mismatched eyes. **"Nn… Need h-help.. call… Aaaqual-lad."** The red archer stared in awe at the younger teen speaking before he snapped out of it, noticing the real severity of his wounds. "Holy shit… kid, you need to pull out of the mission." Salamander narrowed his eyes, clenching a shaking clawed hand and shaking his head no. "Natsu, you have a literal _hole_ in your gut how are you still even standing?!" _'I just need to cauterize and bandage myself. My healing factor will kick in soon enough.'_ Red Arrow scowled, sitting up and glaring at the younger.

"You're fucking shaking, Natsu. You're tired and whatever you did back there sapped what strength you had left. Pull out of the mission." Salamander lit a hand up and snarled, slamming it into the concrete and making a hole where his fist broke through the cement. _‘If it gets too bad, I'll tell you! I'm not a china doll, Roy!'_ meeting covered green eyes with mismatched red and gold, Salamander rumbled out a determined growl. Pulling his fist from the small crater he ignited it once again, and while looking Red Arrow square in the eyes smacked it over the gaping hole in his gut. Red had to swallow back bile at the smell of roasting flesh, but when Salamander finished and wrapped his scarf around the wound, he had to hand it to the kid for his continued tenacity. Sighing while shooting his rebellious younger brother a look, the vermilion archer tapped his earpiece, and called their last back-up man.

"Hey, it's me… we may need more backup after all…"

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Salamander stood next to Kaldur under his Medallion disguise. Listening to Luther sweet-talk the two Relasian leaders made the teen grudgingly admit that if he were a dragon, he'd be one of the more crafty ones. _'A Mirage Dragon maybe, with all the crap he puts us and the League through…'_ he said to Kaldur via telepathy. The Atlantian, despite the serious situation, had to quirk his lip in a small smile. The scent of bloodlust smacked Salamander in the face and he reached up in a flash and ripped off the medallion. _'Cheshire's here! Behind us!'_

The dragon boy and Atlantian brandished their weapons- water bearers and claws and flame while the audience gasped and tried to back away. The disguised woman smirked before pressing a button on the cart she was pushing before shoving it at them.

For the second time that night, Salamander spoke.

**_'EVERYONE GET DOWN!'_ **

The cart exploded.

Fire and heat swirled around the room, people screamed as they tried to find cover. then everything seemed to stand still, the oppressive heat seeping away rapidly.

"W-what is that sound?!" a Relasian leader demanded.

**_*Gulp*_ **

"I-I hear it too!"

**_*Gulp!*_ **

"That crazy bastard! Is he-?!" Red Arrow started. Aqualad smirked as the smoke and fire cleared to show Salamander sucking the fire down like flaming spaghetti. His suit had been blasted apart though, showing the wounds he had obtained during the night already, but despite his fatigue and desire to just drop, he kept going until not a single ember was left.

The crowd was making noises of awe and relief as the Halfling gulped down the last spark. With a huff, Salamander reached up shakily to wipe his mouth, shoulders trembling with the exertion. Looking up at the assassin, the dragon boy grinned, and the blood staining his teeth made it that much more frightening for the receiver of the grin. Speaking directly to her with his telepathy, Salamander lit his fists on fire.

_'Now I've got a fire in my belly.'_

** =›◊‹= **

Aqualad and Red Arrow came down beside him, aiming their weapons at the assassin. "It's over, Cheshire. Time to give up." Red Arrow said. The woman smirked. "You'd think that, wouldn't you~?" the droning of a helicopter was picked up by the Halfling's ears and he grit his teeth before stiffening. _'Cobra.'_ He snarled. With a growl ripping from his chest, Salamander stood up, his mismatched eyes shadowed by his bangs and started walking towards the windows behind Cheshire. The woman smirked but one look in Salamander's eyes, unseen by the others behind him or in front unless they looked right at him, made her falter.

_'Stay out of the way.'_

Salamander sped up his stride, passing the Atlantian and allowing the water-borne teen to catch a glimpse of something that set him slightly on edge. "Wait, Salamander-!" Red Arrow called out for the younger but Aqualad pulled him back. "Did you see that?"

Red Arrow looked at Aqualad incredulously. "See what?"

"…His eyes… he isn't all there." Red's frame tensed when he realized what it meant and cursed under his breath. "Take out Cheshire and Sportsmaster, then we can worry about Salamander." Red Arrow scoffed. "You mean you get Sportsmaster; Cheshire is mine." The woman in front of them laughed, throwing her head back and bearing her pearly teeth in a feral grin. "Oh, he must have smelled Cobra. That snake is eager to settle the score." The two snapped their attention to her and tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your dragon isn't the only one with allies and power-ups in the magical department."

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

**Play[ _Tokihanatareshi Chikara_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nBPETxaCNY&t=23s) from _Fairy Tail OST_**

Salamander raced to the broken windows and lept into the air, spreading his wings and hanging for a split second before driving his wings downwards and shooting towards the Poison Dragon like a rocket. Cobra snarled, green eyes flashing as he brought up his claws. "I've never had to retreat from a mission until you came along! For punishment, I got this!" His left eye was gone and only a jagged scar sealing over the socket remained, the sight making Salamander draw to a stop. "This time, I'm gonna kill you. You'll be nothing but mush on the fucking pavement when I'm done with you!"

_That's funny- he didn't seem to have a problem retreating when we first met…_

Cobra shifted, his huge horned serpentine shape coiling in the sky before it shrieked at Salamander, poison dripping from its fangs to the streets below. Salamander felt his dragon half clawing at his mind, trying to break through, but he shoved it down- that cost him and he felt Cobra's bladed tail slam into his gut, sending jagged pain through his body as it connected with his previous wound. The dragon boy recovered over a large skyscraper and shook his head, looking around, straining his ears and scenting the air, but all he got was a burning sickly sweet smell all around him. "How your little group managed to make the League of Shadows retreat is something I'll never know, you useless _wyrm_." The air whistled and Salamander ducked to avoid the bladed barb from taking his head off.

**_Golden Flame Dragon's Roar!_ **

His golden fire lit up the night around him, giving him some visibility, but when Cobra wasn't seen in his frontal view he turned to the right. Nothing, so the left?!

"Surprise~!"

A sickly violet barrage of Poison Dragon's Scales slammed into Salamander's upper left side, smashing him through a window and into the middle of a conference meeting. Cobra shrieked in the skies as he circled around, barreling straight for the downed dragon-boy. Spinning to the shocked meeting attendees Salamander forced his throat to work. **_"R-Ruun! Y-youu need to RUN!"_** in an instant Cobra smashed his way through the rest of the broken window, snapping and hissing toxic fumes at the dragon-boy. The Halfling rammed the snake-snout and forced him back out, latching to his face and blasting it with a torrent of fire.

Cobra shrieked and shook Salamander off, the boy hovering in the air and glaring down at the serpentine Halfling under him. red and gold eyes glared into a singular toxic green, wings flapping as the two circled each other. _'You're not going to win, Cobra!'_ Salamander shouted. _'Even if I have to break every single bone in your body, I'll drag you back to the ground!'_ diving towards the ground and shifting as he went Salamander wove between buildings, leading Cobra around with his want to kill him- he had to get him to a less populated area. The Halfling cursed when he realized there were still people on the streets in this. _'Everyone, you need to get away! He's after-!'_ the smell of poison increased tenfold and Salamander rolled to the right to avoid a Poison Dragon's Roar.

Turning in mid roll Salamander slashed at his gaining adversary with his claws, making Cobra draw back. Taking the advantage Salamander flew and head-butted the serpent- only it didn't connect. The snake was reading him again, and he wound himself around the Golden Flame Dragon and started to squeeze. Gritting his teeth he turned to the dumbstruck crowd below them and roared. **_"RUUUUUUNNN!"_**

With Salamander lighting himself up, Cobra managed to slither away in time, but took notice of the hole in Salamander's gut. The words were racing through the fire-user's mind at a mile a minute and Cobra heard every word.

_I have to protect the humans and keep him occupied! Dammit, maybe if I-_

"Go for a **_Golden Flame Dragon's Sword Horn_** you'll be able to knock me to the ground where you can fight easier?" Cobra mocked the other Halfling's thoughts and laughed when he looked startled. "Remember, I can hear you! Whatever plans you make I'll hear them!" the smell of poisons made Salamander loopy, he was wobbling in the air and coupled with his injuries and crudely treated hole in his gut his strength was flagging. His greater weight while in dragon form made flight harder. Cobra smirked.

**=›◊‹= End Song =›◊‹=**

"Keep me away from the Humans?! Why are you so worried about them? I can hear it in your mind, the hate for them and at how they treat you!" the poison dragon barreled through the air, letting poison fill his mouth as he got closer to the exhausted Halfling.

Salamander jolted his head up and breathed a panicked blast of fire at Cobra, the golden yellow blaze reflecting off the windows of the buildings around them. The smaller dragon was rammed in the gut, blood flying from his maw, and slammed into an old parking building below with a poison-wreathed claw pinning him and digging into the chinks of his underbelly scales. Unknown to them, the reporters gathered to speak of the peace summit had shifted to the two battling dragons and heard every word the poison dragon spoke. The people all over the world watching felt some form of dark smugness, the _we knew that inside Acnologia's son was like his father- it was only a matter of time_ smugness. Back in Happy Harbor High Megan was tense and Conner was wide-eyed at the revelation. The people in their class were muttering and giving dirty looks at the TV’s image of the golden and black dragon. That is, before said subject's voice rang through the screen with an echo-like quality, and everyone watching saw how the dragon's mouth didn't move, but his expressions change.

 _'You're wrong…'_ Salamander said, his golden eye shut from the blood dripping from a scratch in his scales and blinding said eye. _'It's not the humans I hate…'_ a clawed talon came up and gripped Cobra's wrist before throwing it off, sending drops of blood everywhere. _'It's the fact… that that monster dug his claws in so deep that they can't help but fear and hate me… the fact that his legacy is what makes them avoid me, some hurl trash at me, call me a beast…'_ fire writhed around the downed dragon, making his serpentine adversary leap off and rise back into the air. _'But… I made a promise to my mother… and to Gramps… I swore that I'd fix whatever he ruined! Even if it took me a thousand years, I would!'_

Salamander stood, shifting back to his normal form as he went, and planted his feet. he let his fire surge about him, feeling it's intense and comforting heat.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Meanwhile back at the summit, Red Arrow was holding his own against Cheshire. Aqualad blocked a thrust from Sportsmaster as he skillfully wielded a fencing sword. Knocking the blade away, Aqualad pulled at some water to make a pair of machetes with his Water Bearers. "Not bad, Kid. It's a far cry from what you gave on Santa Prisca or Bialya." Aqualad jolted, scowling at the information being thrown at him. "How did you know about-?!" Sportsmaster laughed. "Now now, kiddo. A hunter never reveals his methods. How about we just say I have an inside source… _Very_ inside."

Red Arrow grit his teeth when Cheshire kicked him back. Defending with his bow the red archer hooked her next blow with her foot in the string and gripped her ankle tightly. Planting his feet Red swiveled his hips and threw Cheshire into a wall, dazing her. The vermilion archer was so done with this mission!

"Aqualad, let's end this!" looking up, Red Arrow took aim at the sprinkler system and fired. The drizzle turned into a torrent and Aqualad felt power rush through him. he gathered the water and formed a giant snake. The watery apparition roared and attacked, devouring League of Shadows assassins before flinging their unconscious forms from its liquid body. As it barreled straight for Sportsmaster, Cheshire landed in front of him and palmed a grenade.

Chucking it into the water construct's mouth, moments later it exploded, sending steam everywhere.

With the smoke screen in place, a still-conscious assassin lept through the veil, screaming for blood.

"Mercy."

Before anyone could react a blast slammed into the attacker and knocked him unconscious. The members of the summit stared in awe at the woman- who was apparently a robot-cyborg, before looking at Luther. Aqualad and Red Arrow turned back to the smoke as it began clearing but Cheshire and Sportsmaster were gone. "Give a different meaning to 'Arms Race', doesn't it?" before they could answer a shriek came from outside and Aqualad tensed, sharing a wide-eyes look with Red Arrow.

"Shit, Salamander's still fighting that guy!" Aqualad turned to the smashed window where they could see the still -battling dragons. Worry made his heart clench when he saw Salamander's more bulky frame flagging before worry was replaced with fear as the snake slammed Salamander into a building. Luther turned to the TV that had somehow survived the chaos of the assassination attempt and nodded to Mercy, having her turn it on.

"The streets are in utter chaos! The attempts on North and South Relasian leaders appear to have been stopped, but-!" a roar ripped through the skies over Taipei and a flash of purple and gold was seen between buildings on the TV just as Salamander blew a gout of fire only miles outside the window. The news reporter screamed and ducked, shielding herself from falling debris. "It's an all-out dragon fight over our heads, people! The League's Salamander and a foreign snake-like dragon are fighting over our buildings as we speak!" the scene was switching from camera to camera as there were many driving around and following the dragon fight- the cruel words being fired from Cobra's mouth and how hard Salamander fought.

[ **=›◊‹= Play _Fairy's Glitter (Yosei no Kagayaki)_ from _Fairy Tail OST_ =›◊‹=** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Kw9igdzpnI)

[ **=›◊‹=(May need to have it on repeat)=›◊‹=** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Kw9igdzpnI)

_'You're wrong…it's not the humans I hate…'_ a clawed talon came up and gripped Cobra's wrist before throwing it off, sending drops of blood everywhere. _'It's the fact… that that monster dug his claws in so deep that they can't help but fear and hate me… the fact that his legacy is what makes them avoid me, hurl trash at me, call me a beast, call for me to be on **death row** for something I didn’t even do…'_ fire writhed around the downed dragon, making his serpentine adversary leap off and rise back into the air. _'But… I made a promise to my mother… and to Gramps… I swore that I'd fix what he ruined! Even if it took me a **thousand** years, I would!'_

Red Arrow clenched his fists as he heard Salamander solidify his resolve to fix what Acnologia did on worldwide television.

Aqualad closed his eyes and prayed for Poseidon to lend his brother strength. _Even if we are polar opposites when it comes to our elements,_ the Atlantian thought. _He deserves so much because of his faith in humanity and everything else. Lord Poseidon, please lend him your strength!_

In Central City, Wally and his class were watching the broadcast as well, and the speedster was watching with rapt attention. _Come on, Natsu…_ Wally thought _. Don't give up_. The speedster knew how rough Natsu had it in life- he didn't have any heroes like Wally did in his family, and Natsu's powers were seen as a disease or something evil due to his genetics and who his dad is. And yet in a way, Wally was faintly envious of the fire-user. Even if people throw him down, kick him into the dirt, dislocate his wings or break his arms and legs, Natsu will find a way to forgive and forget. Natsu wasn't always exuding confidence like Wally pretended to. Natsu never tried to force things to happen with his elemental affinity's basic property- passion and brightness. Natsu just did what he could and damn the consequences. Wally felt less-than, felt inferior to his uncle- hell people didn't even remember his name on their first day out! But as he and his classmates watched Salamander become more bloody and battered, doped up on poison and flagging in strength, the saffron speedster realized what it was that he didn't have that Natsu did.

**_The strength to get up._ **

In Gotham, Dick and Bruce were watching the broadcast with tense frames. "He seems to be weakening, Master Bruce…" Alfred said worriedly. Bruce nodded. "It would seem that he was more injured than he let on when Red Arrow made the request to send in Aqualad… we need to prepare the medical bay for their return at the Mountain." the young Grayson had no objections and hurried down to the cave without being asked, worry and fear for his brother swirling like a typhoon in his gut. He already lost his parents, he didn't want to lose his brother. Dick was all alone when Bruce adopted him, only meeting Natsu when they were around nine and a half, maybe ten? It really told how close the boys were that he couldn't remember much without Natsu being there next to him. After quickly dressing into his uniform, Robin pulled up the stream from the battle once more with his gauntlet computer.

 _Fight him, Natsu_. The Boy Wonder thought fiercely. _After everything, you're NOT gonna get one-offed by some doped-up freaky snake charmer. Fight him!_

In a place unknown, Raven, daughter of Trigon, watched her student, her acolyte, her son, fight one hurdle in the many on his path. Her gaze was shadowed and her looking mirror flashed from one major point in the fight to another. _Your battle had only truly begin, Natsu Dragneel_. She thought sadly. _This is just the first obstacle of many._

**=›◊‹=**

In Metropolis Lois Lane and the rest of the Daily Planet were gathered around the TV, wide-eyed at the fight going on. "This is intense… I never knew the Salamander felt like that…" one man said to Lois's right. The woman sighed. "When you think about it, we've been giving him all the reasons to turn to what his father did…" Clark side-eyes her with a frown, but doesn't say anything. "He's never hurt us, his father did… we just associate the closest thing to the cause and push the blame onto that…this kid- god, he's just a kid- just said that even if we hate him, he doesn't hate us, he gets it."

Lois gained a look of determination and spun on their boss who was standing in the room with them. "Sir, I'd like to start a project." The man jumped at her determined look before narrowing his eyes. "Depends on what it's about…" Lois looked back at the screen and saw that it had panned closer to the dragon-boy. His red and gold eyes were exhausted, but an fire blazed within them. his golden flames billowed around him and made his only remaining clothing item, his pants, ripple with the heat. His wings were spread and his stance, despite the horrid wounds, was firm and tall.

"It'll be about Salamander. Truly about Salamander, not what we think about him, but what he's really about- his full back story, his thoughts, feelings, and trials to be where he is now. I want to know the kid under all those scales and fire, not the monster that we've made him out to be."

Clark looked skeptical- the Halfling was just fighting an enemy, what was there to be so excited about? As he glanced back at the TV he felt a tickling sense of hesitation about the dragon-boy. That determination and will… it reminded him a little bit of himself…

"I think… I think we should, sir." The hidden kryptonian said, adjusting his glasses. Around them, their coworkers and collogues all started to mutter in agreement, nodding or already starting to do some research on more lesser-known sites about the heroes and their sidekicks.

Their boss narrowed his eyes before he looked at the screen as well- someone had paused it and the frame of Salamander standing straight and tall, the scrap of fabric tied around his waist with blood stained and bleeding through, but the wind making his scarf flap behind him almost like Superman's cape would.

The man wasn't a hero, wasn't a metahuman… but damn it if the image of that kid standing like that didn't light a fire in him too.

"Permission granted, then Miss Lane. Everyone who wants to be included will have this as a side project, though. This will be your main focus, Lane, and Kent? You'll be with her on that."

His two top reporters nodded and stood a little straighter. "Yes sir."

**=›◊‹= End Song =›◊‹=**

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Salamander zipped through the buildings, following as well as he could behind the snake until he suddenly vanished. The smell of poison made it impossible to pinpoint him, and every gust of wind made the Halfling jumpy. _'Where are you?!'_ Salamander bellowed. _'Come out and face me!'_

"Poison Dragon's ROAAARRRR!"

Salamander let out a choked scream as the poison washed over him. His eyes burned, his skin itched, his heart raced, and as the black and gold Halfling fell he had to dodge a kick covered with poison heading for his chest. It was close, but even so Cobra grazed Salamander's chest. The two Halflings snarled at each other and lunged, throwing punches and kicks, using their tails to bash and batter while their wings threw each other off balance with their constant flapping. Salamander got in a few good hits, many in the chest and a good axe-kick to the head, but he barely remembered moving to make those moves- it was almost as if his mind would shut off in that time. Cobra smacked him with his tail in a roundhouse motion and Salamander crashed through another window, sending several people screaming as they gave the two battling Halflings room.

Salamander had blacked out for a moment with that blow. Coming to laying on his side he coughed and winced when blood coated his tongue. Cobra was hovering in the opening they made, split lip, cut scalp and a slashed arm bleeding a moderate amount. Gotta… gotta get up…with that Salamander forced himself to his feet, teetering a bit but he used his tail as a third leg to prop himself up with.

Looking back at the terrified people he gave them a shaky grin, being sure to wipe the blood from his teeth. ' _It's okay. I'll protect you!'_

"Sure, _you'll_ protect them," Cobra's voice grated on Salamander's ears, making him growl as he turned back to the poison user. "But who'll protect you?" reaching out faster than the fire-user could react, Cobra gripped him by the neck and flew higher, leaving the city far below and those watching to see nothing but dark sky.

"Any last words, Salamander?" Cobra hissed. The dragon boy scrabbled at the scaly purple arm franticly, whipping his tail around and thrashing. Opening his mouth he made to breathe fire in Cobra's face but the Poison Dragon Slayer simply dodged and came up to grip the head of pink hair from behind. "If that's how you want it, FINE!" Cobra laughed manically as he dove towards the ground, gripping Salamander's wings and tail to keep him from struggling with what strength he had. "I'll end this by smashing your fucking skull on the pavement, you pitiful little brat! Tell your mommy I said 'hi' when you see her on the other side!"

**=›◊‹=**

In the Mountain, Robin and Batman watched with their hearts in their throats as Salamander was forced to plummet in his adversary's grasp.

In the Summit meeting, Red Arrow and Aqualad were wide eyed and ice flooded their veins when they saw their brother about to die.

In Happy Harbor High, Conner had stood up and shouted his friend's name, eyes wide and fear-filled while Megan had her hands over her mouth and tears filling her eyes.

In Central City, Wally was looking away from the screen and had squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to watch.

In Metropolis Clark and the rest of the Daily Planet Crew, a few out of the thousands all over the world who had a change of heart upon hearing the Halfling's declaration and were rooting for him were either crying out, shouting encouragement, or praying for a miracle to happen.

In her own realm, Raven was crying, the first true emotion she'd showed since her father was sealed away and her powers deemed unstable- yet nothing was happening. She was freely crying, fearing for her child that might lose his life on Earth.

High on a building and watching the fight, Titania and Devil Slayer were attentive, curious at what would happen. Would Cobra succeed, or would he fail?

_Is this it…?_

_Am I going to die…?_

_…_

_No… I refuse._

[ **=›◊‹= Play _Saigo no Mahou_ from _Fairy Tail OST_ =›◊‹=** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPvQMHZBHEg&t=58s)

**_*The red dragon sits in his cave, darkness all around. He opens a single amber eye and rumbles.*_ **

_I won't die like this…!_

**_"Natsu! Remember what I taught you. When all seems lost and you're in the verge of falling into darkness, ROAR!"_ **

_…who are you?_

**_"If you cannot to that, then how can you call yourself a Son of ******?!"_ **

_...Son- Son of who?_

**_"ROAR, MY SON. ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"_ **

_The voice was familiar, it carried a fire like none he could ever make, and that fire stoked his own. This Mysterious voice wanted a roar?_

_...Well, Natsu- **Fucking** -Dragneel would fucking give it the best goddamn roar that ever graced this world!_

_Salamander growls and opens his eyes, furious at this situation. He wasn't going to die like this! Fuck this snake bastard, fuck those who tell him to die, FUCK THOSE WHO WANT HIM GONE! HE STILL HAS THINGS TO DO DAMMITTT!_

_Salamander opened his mouth and announced his fury to heaven and earth as he ignited into a pillar of fire._

_And all over the world, those who were watching felt the indignant rage, the urge to protect, the sheer_ **emotion** _in that voice, and couldn't look away._

_Salamander, Natsu Burnbright Dragneel, felt it bubbling in his guts. Something primal scrabbled at his vocal chords, and he let it out._

_The Justice League's Salamander didn't just scream…_

**_He_ ROARED.**

**=›◊‹=**

Red Arrow and Aqualad could hear it roll across the city, Salamander's determination, his rage. it pulled something in them and they couldn't look away as the skies lit up in flame, pushing the clouds that had gathered overhead away. The scream was inhuman, and the more the two elder former protégés listened, the more they realized that it actually wasn't a human roar at all. It was guttural, beastial, deep and primal, fading from so0mething of this world into something else entirely.

 _This was the roar of a **dragon**_.

Wally's aversion to watch what would have been a splat was forgotten as he heard Salamander roar. The call made it seem like the world was trembling, and through the TV Wally saw several building's windows shatter from the volume.

Batman and Robin stared as an image flickered to life behind the roaring Halfling- it was almost misty, wreathed with fire and the wings were nothing like Natsu's in that they were webbed and tattered at the ends but still fully functional compared to Natsu’s feather-like limbs. The image was a _dragon_ , and it's scales were red as it's flames and eyes were as golden as Natsu's fire.

In Happy Harbor, Conner and Megan had been metaphorically blown back at the feeling and volume of Salamander's dragon cry. It raced along the clone's every nerve, latching in and sending a racing fire in his veins. Megan felt it too, but it made her feel uncomfortable, the heat. She was unable to block it out, though. It was that powerful.

Cobra never knew what hit him. His eardrums felt like they were being ripped apart with a tiny rusted fork. The tapered extremities bled and his vision whites out, the cry of something other than Acnologia penetrating his mind and burning all other thoughts and plans to ash in a second. His claws slipped from Salamander's head and he fell limp down to the pavement past his intended victim. Salamander spun around and tackled the stunned Poison Dragon before reeling back and socking him with an uppercut to the chin. Cobra flew higher with Natsu following close behind, his roar still ringing in the air from his lungs. Spinning in the sky and lighting himself up like a flaming top, Natsu slammed his tail into Cobra’s gut with a bellow, screaming out the ending attack.

**_‘Golden-Flame Dragon’s Secret Art: Dragon King’s Tail Strike!’_ **

With the impact, Cobra hurtled to the ground far below, knocked senseless and screaming out about his ears. As the burning gold and black dragon was left in the skies, his roar petered out, lungs emptied.

Finally, Natsu could breathe.

**=›◊‹= End Song =›◊‹=**

Looking around, the Halfling searched for his opponent, but didn't see him.

**_"MY EEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSS!"_ **

Oh, there he is.

Salamander panted as he watched Cobra crash onto the roof of the same car park building they had been on earlier and stay down, writhing and cursing as he clutched at his shot to hell ears as he rolled about to put out the fire the final blow from Natsu had made on his clothing and scales.

Natsu felt weak and sick. There was far too much poison to burn out of his system this time, and he didn't realize his flapping was getting less and less, his breathing more and more labored, his blood falling more heavily as the cauterized wound had been reopened a bit (and the poison wasn't making it any better) until he had crash-landed into the streets below him _. It's over…_ he sighed to himself as he saw darkness crawl through the corners of his vision. He gave a tired bloodstained grin to the sky above and raised his index finger and thumb over his head. He was victorious, and over an agent of his father to boot.

…

_Maybe... he could rest now…?_

_yeah... a nap sounds... really... great..._

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

"Salamander! Hey, answer us!"

Red Arrow and Aqualad, after ensuring the summit was a success, had sprinted to the last sighting their brother was at. The closer they got, the more the crowds began to thicken, people shouting over each other and trying to get over to where the Halfling had crashed to. "Move! We're with him! Get out of the way!"

Aqualad ruptured a fire hydrant to make a ramp to get them both over the crowd and to Salamander's side.

Then they caught sight of him they felt a stone form in their stomachs. Sala- no, _Natsu_ , was pale, once tanned skin sweaty and almost translucent. What was worse was that he wasn't moving.

Swearing in Atlantian, the water-borne boy picked up the pace. "Red Arrow, get us a transport back to the Mountain _now_!" as soon as he shouted that over his shoulder he slid the rest of the distance down the water ramp like a slide and to Natsu's side. Placing his palm just under Salamander's nose and just over his mouth, the Atlantian's dark skin paled. Next he shoved his fingers against the boy's scaly neck. Shooting a fearful look at Red Arrow he uttered eight words that the cameras still broadcasting caught, cutting through the celebrations for this boy's victory.

In Happy Harbor Conner felt his heart stop and Megan gasp with tears in her eyes.

In the Mountain, Batman, Robin, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman- the two woman had arrived to see if anyone else was seeing the event- were doused with ice-cold fear.

In Central City Wally went still, stiller than he ever had been since he recreated Flash's lab accident.

In Metropolis Clark and Lois tensed.

… and all because of these two sentences, with three and five words, to make a damning eight-word status:

**_"He's not breathing... I can't find his pulse!"_ **


	3. Breakeven- Where SB and Miss Martian got Together instead of Natsu and SB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what would happen if I followed YJ canon to a T instead of veering off like I did

**Breakeven** **_by_ ** **The Script**

Wally had been sitting with Robin in the living room in silence for about ten minutes before one spoke.

“What’re we gonna do, Wally?” Robin asked, carding gloved hands through his hair. “He’s come so far, he’s been through too much… and to see that right when he was going to tell SB… god he doesn’t have what made him…  _ him _ .”

Wally sighed before pulling his best friend into a one-armed hug. “Well… we be there for him.”

Robin opened his mouth to speak but the sounds of gentle guitar floated through the air, extended by the touch of a dragon-blooded teen. it was heartbreaking, carrying the weight of so many expectations that it felt like the Boy Wonder would buckle under the weight.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_ **

**_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in…_ **

**_Cause I got time while he got freedom,_ **

**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even~._ **

Natsu sat on his piano bench, eyes closed and swaying to the music his heart made. It was one that, if fate permitted, he would have given Superboy and it would have been a happier one. Oh, well… memories flashed in his mind of when they first met, all up to now. Maybe he was being overdramatic about all this, Superboy never really had a choice… **but then again nor did WE** , Natsu’s dragon half snarled through impressions of bitterness and sorrow.

**_His best days will be some of my worst…_ **

**_He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first._ **

**_While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping,_ **

**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven~!_ **

Superboy heard him.

Superboy heard him, and he suddenly felt a squeeze in his chest, as if a hand held his heart and was clenching slowly. “Superboy? You okay?” the clone glanced to the right and saw Megan floating beside him, Sphere at her side as well and beeping what sounded like the same question.

Just like that his pain was gone and the empowered teen gave a smile to the two and answered. “I’m fine.”

The green girl felt her doubts rise up again at the next set of lyrics, but she squashed them again.

**_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?!_ **

**_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?!_ **

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

Robin and Wally sat outside Natsu’s room, listening to him. this was hard to witness… but they were there for him if he felt the need to reach out for a hand to grab. Natsu was standing, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His Regression was the R his dragon side chose. At least he wouldn’t Rampage. He raised a shaking hand to his reflected face and caught a tear, blankly staring at the liquidized crystal in his black-clawed finger.

_ Claws _ .

_ Inhuman… _

_ Was that why? _

At least Superboy seemed happy.

**_They say bad things happen for a reason…_ **

**_But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding,_ **

**_Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving,_ **

**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven-even~!_ **

He had to get out.

Fly, train, something… just don’t stay in the Mountain for now.

Ripping off the grate cover in his room, Natsu crawled into the vents and followed his nose outside. He flew skywards and angled towards the forest before continuing for three miles and landing in a clearing. There were several scorched patches and clawed boulders. He picked the largest bounder there with the fewest cracks and started slashing away.

The moon reflected his claws, their edges chipping away the more wildly he clawed at the stone.

**_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?!_ **

_ Why…? _

**_What am I suppose say when I'm all choked up and your ok?!_ **

_ Why?! _

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

A chunk of claw flew past his face, slicing into his cheek and drawing blood.

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

Reeling back he punched the rock, accidentally unleashing his **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Iron Fist_** and shattering the stone with a deafening explosion. His claws were filed to the fingertip, flat and chipped beyond recognition.

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving,)_ **

Natsu raced off on all fours, the wounded animal coming loose and teaming up with the heartbroken teenager and arriving at the rocky beach portion of the property to work at his feet.

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

**_(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.)_ **

Robin and Wally raced all over the place when they found the music Natsu was playing had reverted to coming from his mind, trying to find the teen when they realized he wasn’t in the room. Wally skidded to a halt at the bloodied boulder in Natsu’s training clearing and his eyes widened with worry.

**_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_ **

**_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._ **

**_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains,_ **

**_Cause you left me with no love, no love to my name~!_ **

Natsu sat at a cliff overlooking the sea, the salty winds ruffling salmon locks as his empty gaze looked out at the starry sky and mocking silver-blue moon. His clawless hands and feet dripped crimson, his wings limp and his tail a deadweight on the ground.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing…_ **

**_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in…_ **

**_Cause I got time while he got freedom,_ **

**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even~!_ **

Wally and Robin alerted Aqualad and the three fanned out to search. The Atlantian was given the impression from two sharks that blood was in the water, but no body was found. he traced it back to a cliff overlooking the sea and he felt his heart break for the one he saw as a younger brother. Natsu’s state could have been mistaken for catatonic if he didn’t turn to face Kaldur and try for a wobbly smile.

A smile the shattered when warm arms wrapped around the Halfling and drew him into a tight hug.

With his shoulders shaking and sobs jerking from his body, Natsu choked out a question… no one could really answer…

**_‘What am I supposed to think when the best part of him was that he_ saw _me?’_**

**_‘And what am I suppose to say when they’re together while I’m pushed away?’_ **

Robin and Wally knelt beside the two and offered their presence to the heartbroken Halfling. If he was falling to pieces…

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

They’d pick them up and help him be put back together. He];; never be the same, a small spark of Natsu will be lost… but…

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

At least their little brother won’t be alone. Dick knew Natsu was older by a good year or so, but they had a mutual agreement- same height same age in the two shortest opinion- but they tended to alternate the big brother role often.

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving,)_ **

Kaldur carded webbed fingers through spiky salmon locks and hugged the Halfling tighter. He knew the pain of heartbreak, but he didn’t have the restrictions Natsu did.

And that made it hurt all the more.

But he, Robin, and Wally would be there to heal him. if they got Roy here? Even better.

**_I'm falling to pieces~!_ **

**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving,)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one I toyed with before I realized that the way I was going, Natsu would die due to an unrequitted love- that would have been mind-aching cuz I would have been working on a self-given time limit and I couldn't see any other thing to do but make Natsu an Anti-Hero while he still had time, whick would have led him to fight Acnologia sooner in a fight to the death and it was just a mess... so I didn't go through with it. The song is one of my favorites, tho- Breakeven by The Script

**Author's Note:**

> these are things that I thought would have happened too soon in the show/story for me.


End file.
